wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVI. (Tajemnica niewyjaśniona. — Pierwsze słowa nieznajomego. — Lat dwanaście na wysepce! — Wyznania urywane! — Ucieczka. — Ufność Cyrusa Smitha. — Budowa młyna. — Pierwszy bochenek chleba. — Akt poświęcenia. — Uczciwe dłonie!) Tak! nieszczęśliwy ten płakał! Zapewne wspomnienie jakieś przemknęło przez jego duszę, i według słów Cyrusa Smitha, łzy przemieniły go na nowo w człowieka. Osadnicy pozostawili go czas jakiś samego na terasie, oddalili się nawet cokolwiek, tak by się uczuł zupełnie wolnym; lecz on nie myślał wcale korzystać ze swej wolności, i Cyrus Smith uznał wkrótce za właściwe, odprowadzić go na powrót do Pałacu Granitowego. We dwa dni po tem zdarzeniu objawiał nieznajomy chęć brania powoli udziału we wspólnem życiu. Widocznem było że słyszał, że rozumiał wszystko, lecz niemniej widocznem i to, że z dziwną uporczywością wstrzymywał się od wszelkiej rozmowy z osadnikami; pewnego wieczora bowiem, Pencroff, przyłożywszy ucho do drzwi jego izby, usłyszał jak z ust jego wymknęły się następujące słowa: — Nie! ja! tu! przenigdy! Marynarz zaniósł te słowa towarzyszom. — Jest w tem jakaś boleśna tajemnica! rzekł Cyrus Smith. Nieznajomy począł używać narzędzi rolniczych, pracował także w ogrodzie. Nieraz się zdarzało, że przerywając robotę stał jakby skupiony cały i zatopiony w sobie. Lecz inżynier zalecił szanować samotność, której nieznajomy zdawał się pragnąć. Gdy który z osadników zbliżył się do niego, usuwał się na bok, i ciężkie łkanie rozpierało mu pierś, jakgdyby pęknąć miała! Czy to wyrzuty sumienia tak go przygnębiały? Przypuszczenie to nasuwało się mimowolnie i Gedeon Spilett pewnego dnia, nie mogąc się wstrzymać, rzekł: — Mnie się wydaje, że jeśli do nas nie mówi, to dlatego, że miałby zbyt ważne rzeczy do powiedzenia! Nie pozostawało jak czekać cierpliwie. W kilka dni później, było to 3 listopada, nieznajomy, pracując na terasie, zatrzymał się nagle, wypuścił z rąk rydel, i Cyrus Smith, który stojąc niedaleko patrzał nań, ujrzał raz jeszcze łzy w jego oczach. Nieprzezwyciężona litość jakaś pociągnęła go ku niemu, przystąpiwszy, dotknął go lekko po ramieniu i rzekł: — Przyjacielu mój! Nieznajomy usiłował uniknąć wzroku inżyniera, a gdy go Cyrus Smith chciał ująć za rękę, odskoczył gwałtownie od niego. — Mój przyjacielu, rzekł mocniejszym głosem Cyrus Smith, patrz mi w oczy, ja chcę tego! Nieznajomy podniósł wzrok na inżyniera i zdawał się pozostawać pod wpływem jego, jak magnetyzowany pod urokiem magnetyzera. Chciał uciekać. Lecz w tem zaszła w twarzy jego dziwna odmiana. Wzrok jego miotał błyskawice. Słowa tłoczyły mu się do ust. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać!... Wreszcie, założywszy ręce na krzyż, przytłumionym głosem odezwał się do Cyrusa Smitha: — Coście wy za jedni? — Rozbitki, tak jak ty, odparł inżynier, głęboko wzruszony. Przywiedliśmy cię tutaj między twoi bliźnich. — Moich bliźnich!... Nie mam żadnych bliźnich! — Znajdujesz się między przyjaciołmi... — Przyjaciołmi!... moimi przyjaciołmi! zawołał nieznajomy kryjąc twarz w dłonie... Nie... przenigdy... puśćcie mnie! puśćcie! Po tych słowach uciekł w stronę terasy, i tam stał długo nieruchomy. Cyrus Smith udał się do swoich towarzyszy i opowiedział im co się stało. — W samej rzeczy! jest jakaś tajemnica w życiu tego człowieka, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, i zdaje się, że jeżeli powrócił do człowieczeństwa, to drogą wyrzutów sumienia... — Bóg wie cośmy za człowieka przywieźli, rzekł marynarz. Są w tem jakieś tajemnice. — — Które będziemy musieli szanować, przerwał mu żywo Cyrus Smith. Jeśli błąd jaki popełnił, odpokutował go srogo, i w naszych oczach jest rozgrzeszonym. Przez dwie godziny pozostawał nieznajomy samotnie nad brzegiem morza, widocznie pod wpływem wspomnień, które mu całą przeszłość jego wskrzeszały na nowo w pamięci — przeszłość niezawodnie godną opłakania — a osadnicy, nie spuszczając go z oczu, nie przerywali mu tej samotności. Po dwu godzinach zdarzyło się, iż powziął jakieś postanowienie, i z niem stanął przed Cyrusem Smithem. Oczy miał zaczerwienione od łez wylanych, lecz już nie płakał. Na twarzy jego malował się wyraz głębokiej pokory. Zdawał się lękać, wstydzić, korzyć i oczy miał nieustannie spuszczone ku ziemi. — Panie, rzekł do Cyrusa Smitha, czy pan i towarzysze pańscy jesteście Anglikami? — Nie, odparł inżynier, jesteśmy Amerykaninami. — Ach! to lepiej! szepnął nieznajomy. — A ty, przyjacielu? zapytał inżynier. — Jestem Anglikiem, odparł raptownie. I jak gdyby tych kilka słów było dlań największym ciężarem, opuścił natychmiast wybrzeże, przebiegłszy je wzdłuż od wodospadu aż po ujście Dziękczynnej, w stanie najwyższego wzruszenia. Poczem mijając Harberta, stanął na chwilę i głosem przytłumionym zapytał: — Który to miesiąc? — Grudzień, odparł Harbert. — A rok? — 1866ty. — Dwanaście lat! dwanaście lat! zawołał. Poczem oddalił się raptownie. Harbert powtórzył towarzyszom swą rozmowę z nieznajomym, jego pytania i swoje odpowiedzi. — Ten nieszczęsny utracił już był rachubę miesięcy i lat! zauważył Gedeon Spilett. — Tak jest! I już dwanaście lat znajdował się był na wysepce do chwili, kiedyśmy go znaleźli! dodał Harbert. — Dwanaście lat! rzekł Cyrus Smith. A! dwunastoletnia samotność po życiu może zbrodniczem, łatwo może człowiekowi pomieszać rozum. — Mnie się coś wydaje, odezwał się Pencroff, że ten człowiek nie wskutek rozbicia okrętu dostał się na wyspę Tabor, lecz że go tam osadzono za jakąś zbrodnię... — Być może, że masz słuszność, Pencroffie, odparł korespondent, a jeśliby tak było, wtedy ci co go zastawili na wyspie, mogą pewnego dnia po niego powrócić! — I nie znaleść go, rzekł Harbert. — Ależ w takim razie, ciągnął dalej Pencroff, wypadałoby tam powrócić, i... — Przyjaciele moi, rzekł Cyrus Smith, dajmy pokój tej kwestji, dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieli, czego się mamy trzymać. Ja sądzę, że ten nieszczęśliwy wiele cierpiał, że ciężko odpokutował swe winy, jakiekolwiek one były, i że chęć wyspowiadania się i wywnętrzenia z wszystkiego pali mu piersi. Nie napierajmy na niego, by nam opowiedział swoją historję! On niezawodnie sam to kiedyś uczyni, a wtedy będziemy wiedzieli jak nam wypadnie postąpić. Zresztą on sam tylko może nas oświecić, czyli posiada więcej niż nadzieję, czyli posiada pewność, że kiedyś będzie mógł powrócić do ojczyzny, o czem ja wątpię! — Czemu? zapytał korespondent. — Dlatego, bo gdyby był tego pewnym, że po jakimś oznaczonym czasie odzyska napowrót wolność, byłby był oczekiwał godziny oswobodzenia i nie byłby był rzucał do morza owego dokumentu. Nie, prawdopodobnem jest raczej, że był skazanym na dożywotnie wygnanie na tej wysepce, i że nigdy już nie miał ujrzeć swoich ziomków! — Jednak jest w tem coś, czego nie umiem sobie wytłumaczyć, zauważył marynarz. — Cóż takiego? — Jeżeli ten człowiek już od dwunastu lat znajdował się na wyspie Tabor, to można śmiało przypuścić, że od kilku już lat znajdował się w tym stanie zdziczenia, w jakim go znaleźliśmy! — To być może, odparł Cyrus Smith. — A w takim razie musiałby był ów dokument napisać już kilka lat temu! — Bez wątpienia... a jednak, dokument ten, zdaje się świeżo dopiero napisanym!... — Zresztą, jak tu przypuścić, ażeby butelka zawierająca ów dokument, kilka lat płynęła z wyspy Tabor do wyspy Lincolna? — Zupełnie niemożliwem to nie jest, odparł korespondent. Czyż nie mogła już oddawna krążyć w pobliżu wyspy? — Nie, odparł Pencroff, bo pływała po morzu. Nie podobna nawet przypuszczać, ażeby zostając przez dłuższy lub krótszy czas u brzegu, mogła być powtórnie uniesioną przez morze, całe bowiem wybrzeże południowe najeżone jest skałami, o które byłaby się roztrzaskała niechybnie! — Tak, w samej rzeczy — odparł Cyrus Smith pogrążony w ciągłem zamyśleniu. — Oprócz tego — dodał marynarz — gdyby dokument ten już był kilka lat temu napisany, gdyby już kilka lat był zamknięty w butelce, byłby był zbutwiał od wilgoci. A przecież nie był zbutwiałym bynajmniej, owszem znajdował się w zupełnie dobrym stanie. Uwagi marynarza były zupełnie słuszne, było w tem coś niedocieczonego, dokument bowiem zdawał się świeżo napisanym, gdy go osadnicy znaleźli w butelce. Co więcej określał on położenie wyspy Tabor pod względem długości i szerokości geograficznej z dokładnością, świadczącą o dość rozległych wiadomościach hydrograficznych autora, jakich prosty marynarz posiadać nie mógł. — Jest w tem, powtarzam raz jeszcze coś niedocieczonego — rzekł inżynier — lecz nie wyciągajmy naszego nowego towarzysza na słowa. Gdy sam mówić zechce, wtedy będziemy gotowi go słuchać! Przez kilka dni następnych nieznajomy nie wyrzekł ani jednego słowa i nie wyszedł ani razu po za obręb terasy. Pracował nieustannie w ogrodzie bez chwilki wytchnienia, bez chwili spoczynku, lecz zawsze sam, na uboczu. W godzinach objadowych nie wracał do Pałacu Granitowego, pomimo kilkakrotnych zaprosin, i zadowalał się odrobiną surowych jarzyn. Na noc również nie szedł do przeznaczonej dla siebie izby, lecz sypiał na dworze pod klombem drzew, lub w razie niepogody wciskał się w jakie wydrążenie wyżłobione w skale. Żył więc całkiem tak samo, jak wówczas na wyspie Tabor, gdy lasy były jego jedynem schronieniem, i wszelkie nalegania ażeby zmienił tryb życia, były daremnemi, osadnicy jednak czekali cierpliwie. Lecz wreszcie nadeszła chwila, gdy pod nieprzepartym naciskiem sumienia, pomimowolnie prawie, wydarło mu się z ust straszne wyznanie. Dnia 10. listopada, około godziny ósmej z wieczora, gdy już zmrok począł zapadać, stanął nieznajomy niespodziewanie przed osadnikami zgromadzonymi na werandzie. Wzrok jego dziwnym pałał ogniem a cała postać przybrała napowrót ów wyraz dzikości z dawnych złych czasów. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego stali jakby wryci, widząc go jak pod wpływem strasznego wzruszenia dzwonił zębami jak we febrze. Co mu było takiego? Czy widok bliźnich stał mu się nieznośnym ? Czy mu już obrzydło to życie pomiędzy uczciwymi ludźmi? Czy szał bydlęctwa na nowo go opętał? Takby można było sądzić, słysząc z ust jego te urywane, bez związku cisnące się słowa: — Czemu ja tu jestem?... Jakiem prawem porwaliście mnie z mej wysepki?... Czy mogą istnieć węzły jakie między mną a wami?... Alboż wiecie kim jestem... com uczynił... dlaczegom był tam... sam jeden? A kto wam powiedział, czy mnie tam nie porzucono umyślnie... czym nie był skazany na to, aby tam zginąć?... Alboż wy znacie przeszłość moją?... Jak wiecie czym nie kradł, nie mordował... czy nie jestem nędznikiem... istotą przeklętą na wieki... godną żyć między dzikiemi zwierzętami... zdala od całego świata... mówcie... jak wiecie?... Osadnicy słuchali nieszczęśliwego, nie przerywając mu w tych na poły czynionych wyznaniach, które mimowolnie niejako cisnęły mu się do ust. Cyrus Smith chciał go wtedy uspokoić i przystąpił do niego, ale on odskoczył co żywo i zawołał: — Nie, nie! Jedno słowo tylko... Czy jestem wolny? — Jesteś wolny, odparł inżynier. — Więc żegnam was! zawołał i wybiegł jak szalony. Nab, Pencroff i Harbert pobiegli natychmiast ku lasowi... lecz powrócili sami. — Trzeba mu dać czynić co zechce! — rzekł Cyrus Smith. — On już nie wróci nigdy... — zawołał Pencroff. — Powróci — odparł inżynier. I odtąd wiele dni upłynęło; lecz Cyrus Smith — byłże to rodzaj przeczucia? trwał niezachwianie w przekonaniu, że nieszczęsny prędzej lub później powróci. — To ostatni bunt tej nieokrzesanej natury, którą wyrzuty sumienia napadły; ponowna samotność, przejęłaby go strachem i przerażeniem, mawiał inżynier. Tymczasem rozmaitego rodzaju prace szły dawnym trybem, tak na Wielkiej Terasie, jak i w oborze, gdzie Cyrus Smith zamierzał wystawić folwark. Rozumie się, że nasiona zebrane przez Harberta na wyspie Tabor, zostały troskliwie zasadzone. Terasa tworzyła już obszerny ogród, porządnie odgraniczony, porządnie utrzymywany, który osadnikom nie pozwolił nigdy siedzieć z założonemi rękoma. Zawsze nastręczał podostatkiem roboty. W miarę jak wzrastała ilość roślin warzywnych, trzeba było rozszerzać zwykłe grządki, które powoli przemieniały się w łany, i w inne miejsca przenosić łąki. Ale nie brakowało paszy i w innych stronach wyspy, i onagasy nie potrzebowały się obawiać, aby im ograniczono paszę do skąpych porcyj. Zresztą właściwiej było przemienić całą Wielką Terasę na ogród, ponieważ chronioną była dokoła pasmem głębokich potoków, a pastwisko przenieść po za jej obręb, ponieważ nie potrzeba było ochraniać go przed spustoszeniem czwororękich i czworonogich stworzeń. Dnia 15. listopada rozpoczęto trzecie żniwo. Przez ośmnaście miesięcy, od chwili gdy zasadzono pierwsze ziarnko, powiększył się znacznie obszar pola! Drugi zbiór wynoszący sześć kroć sto tysięcy ziarn wydał tym razem cztery tysięcy ćwiartek zboża, czyli przeszło pięćset miljonów ziarn! Osada była bogatą w zboże, dość było bowiem zasiać teraz dziesięć ćwiartek, aby co roku być pewnym żniwa, i aby wszyscy, ludzie i bydło, mieli się czem wyżywić. Ukończono więc żniwo, i drugą połowę listopada poświęcono na wyrób chleba. W samej rzeczy, zboża było dość, ale nie było mąki, i trzeba było koniecznie postawić młyn. Cyrus Smith mógł był jako siłę poruszającą użyć drugiego wodospadu wpadającego do Dziękczynnej, pierwszy bowiem pędził już młyn foluszowy; po krótkiej jednak naradzie stanęło na tem, ażeby na wyżynie Wielkiej Terasy postawić zwyczajny wiatrak. Budowa jego nie przedstawiała więcej trudności jak budowa młyna wodnego, a z drugiej strony można było być pewnym, że nigdy nie zabraknie wiatru na tej Terasie wystawionej na wiatry morskie. — Nie wspominając już o tem, dodał Pencroff, że wiatrak rozweseli krajobraz i dobrze się będzie wydawać! Przystąpiono więc zaraz do dzieła i wybrano stosowny budulec, tak na zewnętrzną klatkę młyna jak i wewnętrzne jego mieszkanie. Kilka dużych głazów znalezionych u północnego brzegu jeziora, dały się obrócić łatwo na kamienie młyńskie, a co się tyczy skrzydeł, to potrzebnego na nie płótna dostarczyła niewyczerpana powłoka balonowa. Cyrus Smith sporządził plan, poczem obrano miejsce na wiatrak, trochę na prawo od podwórka, nad jeziorem w pobliżu urwiska. Cała klatka spoczywać miała na słupie podtrzymywanym grubemi balkami tak, by ją wraz z wewnętrznym jej przyrządem można było obracać podług wiatru. Praca ta szła raźnie. Nab i Pencroff, którzy wykształcili się już na bardzo zręcznych cieślów, potrzebowali tylko trzymać się modelu wykonanego przez inżyniera. Wkrótce też we wskazanem miejscu wzniosła się okrągła budka, istna pieprzniczka, nakryta szpiczastym dachem. Cztery ramy tworzące szkielety skrzydeł, przytwierdzone zostały silnie zapomocą żelaznych kobli do wału. Rozmaite zaś części wewnętrznego mechanizmu, jako to: skrzynia mieszcząca oba kamienie młyńskie, zwane „łubie“ kamień stały i kamień ruchomy, kosz młyński, rodzaj czworograniastego koryta, szerokiego u góry, wąskiego u spodu, którem zboże sypać się miało na kamień, korytko ruchome przeznaczone do regulowania zsypu, z powodu nieustannego klekotu przezwane „gadułą,“ i wreszcie pytel, który przez przesiewanie oddziela otręby od mąki — wszystko to dało się łatwo sporządzić. Narzędzia mieli dobre a robota nie była trudną, gdyż razem wziąwszy składowe części wiatraka są bardzo proste. Było to więc li kwestją czasu. Wszyscy członkowie osady pracowali nad budową młyna, i 1. grudnia młyn był gotów. Pencroff, jak zawsze zachwycał się swem dziełem i nie wątpił wcale o jego doskonałości. — A teraz, rzekł, abyśmy mieli tylko dobry wiatr, a zmielemy ślicznie nasz pierwszy plon! — Dobry wiatr, owszem, odparł inżynier, byle tylko nie za dużo wiatru, Pencroffie. — Ba! tem szybciej obracać się będzie nasz wiatrak! — Nie trzeba, aby się obracał zbyt szybko, odparł Cyrus Smith. Wiemy z doświadczenia, że wiatrak wtedy miele najlepiej, gdy liczba obrotów, którą skrzydła w jednej minucie dokonują, jest sześć razy tak wielką, jak ilość stóp, którą wiatr przelatuje w jednej sekundzie. Przy średnim wietrze przelatującym dwadzieścia cztery stóp na sekundę, skrzydła wiatraka dokonają szesnaście obrotów na minutę a więcej nie trzeba. — W samą porę! zawołał Harbert, właśnie też wieje piękny wiaterek od północno-wschodniej strony, pewnie się dobrze sprawi! Nie było powodu odkładać na później inaugarację młyna, pilno było bowiem osadnikom naszym skosztować pierwszego kawałka chleba na wyspie Lincolna. Więc tego samego dnia jeszcze z rana zmielono dwie do trzech ćwiartek zboża, i nazajutrz, na śniadanie, pojawił się na stole w Pałacu Granitowym wspaniały bochen chleba, może trochę zanadto ciężkiego i zbitego, jakkolwiek był rozczyniony na drożdżach. Żaden z biesiadników nie żałował gęby, a z jakiem ukontentowaniem, łatwo sobie wystawić! Tymczasem nieznajomy nie wracał. Kilkakrotnie Gedeon Spilett z Harbertem przebiegali las dokoła Pałacu granitowego, lecz ani jego samego, ani śladów jego nie napotkali nigdzie. Niepokoili się tem wszyscy, że się tak długo nie pokazywał. Zapewne, że dziki mieszkaniec wyspy Tabor, nie potrzebował się troszczyć o pożywienie w tak pełnym zwierzyny borze Zachodniej Ręki, lecz czy nie należało się obawiać, że znów powróci do dawnych obyczajów, i że to życie wolne koczownicze wzbudzi w nim na nowo bydlęce popędy? Mimo to Cyrus Smith, wiedziony zapewne jakiemś wewnętrznem przeczuciem, trwał ciągle w mniemaniu, że zbieg powróci. — Tak jest, on wróci! powtarzał z ufnością, której towarzysze jego dzielić z nim nie byli w stanie. Będąc na wyspie Tabor, nieszczęśliwy ten wiedział, że jest sam jeden! Tutaj wie, że oczekują go istoty jemu bliźne. Ponieważ opowiedział nam już połowę historji swego dawnego życia, nieszczęśliwy ten pokutnik powróci, by nam ją opowiedzieć w całości, i od tego dnia będzie naszym! Wypadki dowiodły, że Cyrus Smith miał słuszność. Dnia 3. grudnia opuścił Harbert Wielką Terasę i udał się na południowy brzeg jeziora, dla połowu ryby. Nie wziął ze sobą broni i dotychczas nie widział nigdy potrzeby tej ostrożności, drapieżne zwierzęta bowiem nie pojawiały się wcale w tej stronie wyspy. Pencroff z Nabem krzątali się właśnie około podwórka, a Cyrus Smith z korespondentem zajęci byli fabrykacją sody, ponieważ zapas mydła już się był wyczerpał. Nagle ozwał się krzyk! — Na pomoc! ratunku! Cyrus Smith i korespondent znajdowali się zbyt daleko, by krzyk ten mógł dojść do ich uszu. Pencroff z Nabem wybiegli czemprędzej z podwórka i puścili się ku brzegom jeziora. Ale przed nimi jeszcze, nieznajomy, którego nikt się nie mógł spodziewać w tem miejscu, przebył w pław potok Glycerynowy, oddzielający terasę od lasu i wskoczył na brzeg przeciwny. Tam Harbert spotkał się oko w oko z olbrzymim jaguarem, podobnym temu, który zabity został na przylądku Jaszczurczym. Będąc niespodzianie zaskoczonym, przycisnął się do drzewa, podczas gdy zwierz przysiadłszy do ziemi, już gotował się do skoku... Lecz w tej chwili nieznajomy nie mając innej broni prócz noża, rzucił się na potwora, który ze swej strony zwrócił się ku nowemu napastnikowi. Krótko trwała walka. Nieznajomy posiadał siłę i zręczność prawie cudowną. Schwycił jaguara za gardło ręką potężną, jakby kleszczami, i nie troszcząc się wcale oto, że zwierz zatapiał mu w ciało pazury, pchnął go nożem w samo serce. Jaguar padł. Nieznajomy odepchnął go nogą i już chciał uciekać w chwili, gdy osadnicy przybyli na pole walki, lecz Harbert, tuląc się do niego, zawołał: — Nie! nie! pan tak nie odejdziesz! Cyrus Smith przystąpił do nieznajomego, który zmarszczył brwi na jego widok. Krew mu ciekła z ramienia z pod potarganej odzieży, lecz on ani zważał na to. — Przyjacielu, rzekł doń Cyrus Smith, zaciągnęliśmy wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Dla ocalenia życia naszego dziecka, naraziłeś twoje własne! — Moje życie! szepnął nieznajomy. Co ono warte? Mniej niż nic! — Jesteś raniony? — Mniejsza z tem. — Chcesz mi podać dłoń twoję? I w chwili gdy Harbert chciał uchwycić tę dłoń, która go ocaliła, nieznajomy skrzyżował obie ręce, pierś mu się wydęła, wzrok jego się zaćmił, zdawało się, że chce uciekać; lecz przezwyciężywszy się gwałtem, zapytał głosem szorstkim: — Coście wy za jedni? i czem chcecie być dla mnie? Temi słowami po raz pierwszy zapytywał osadników o ich dzieje. Zdawało się prawdopodobnem, że wysłuchawszy je, opowie potem swoje własne. Cyrus Smith w kilku słowach opowiedział koleje ich losu od chwili gdy opuścili Richmond, jak znosili swą dolę i jakiemi środkami rozporządzali obecnie. Nieznajomy słuchał z największą uwagą. Następnie przedstawił mu inżynier wszystkich po kolei, Gedeona Spiletta, Harberta, Pencroffa, Naba i siebie, i dodał, że największa radość, jakiej doznali od przybycia na wyspę Lincolna była, gdy po powrocie swym z wysepki, mogli liczyć jednego towarzysza więcej. Na te słowa nieznajomy zarumienił się, opuścił głowę na piersi i w całej postaci jego przebijał wyraz wstydu i pomięszania. — A teraz, skoro nas już znasz, chcesz że podać nam rękę? zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Nie, odparł nieznajomy głosem przytłumionym, nie! Wy, wy jesteście uczciwymi ludźmi! A ja!...